


Looking ahead

by seldumused



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldumused/pseuds/seldumused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kondou and Hijikata discuss future plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking ahead

Kondou walked over and sat down on the porch, one eye already swelling shut and a wide grin on his face.

Hijikata didn't turn around. "Do you ever consider going after a woman who might actually marry you?" he asked.

Kondou tilted his head back and considered the birds circling the lengthening shadows in the training yard. "Otae-san's the only woman for me," he said. "And the fact of the matter is, I'm hardly in a position to marry."

"You're the captain of the Shinsengumi," Hijikata said mildly. "You might be an idiot, but some people would still consider you an eligible bachelor."

"Well," said Kondou, still smiling, "You know. With the country the way it is right now, it's only a matter of time until we offend the wrong person and my head ends up on display somewhere."

There were the distant sounds of raised voices and grumbling, the constant background of the Shinsengumi headquarters, and a closer click as Hijikata lit another cigarette. "Then they'll have to take my head as well," he said flatly.

Kondou sighed. "I know," he said. Then, more firmly, "But not Sougo."

There was no reply. "Toushi," he said, with an edge to his voice.

"No," Hijikata said, "I promise."

Kondou's shoulders relaxed slightly. He stood up, stretched, and brushed himself off. "Come on," he said, "Let's see if those assholes are making any progress on dinner."


End file.
